Parce que la vie n'est PAS une comédie romantique
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Amoureuse. La belle affaire. Le beau mot. Les sentiments niaiseux, les bébés phoques en peluche, les licornes volantes, les oursons à la guimauve, les pommes d'amooouuurr...Une connerie, ouais ! La pire arnaque du monde même !


**Parce que la vie n'est PAS une comédie romantique**  
Hermione Granger  
Tout Public  
Général/Romance/Tragedy

* * *

_**Dislaimer:**__ JK Rowling, c'est gentil de me prêter Hermione et tous les autres... =)_

_**Note: **__Hey, J'ai écrit ça pour me défouler, j'étais... assez énervée. Je crois que ça peut se sentir. XD Et puis j'en avais marre de devoir chercher une bonne fiction parmi les SiriusXHermione, ou les DracoXHermione ratés, les SiriusXHermione... et les infâmes RogueXHermione. J'aime bien Severus, j'aime bien Hermy, mais franchement... ce couple est complètement débile selon moi. Voilà. Pardonnez moi d'avance pour la médiocrité et le côté "premier jet" de ce minuscule OS ! Et aussi les gros mots. Je sais que ça fait moyennement Hermione, mais je la voyais mal sortir des Merlins à tout bout de champs dans ce genre de situation... _

_

* * *

_

**Parce que la vie n'est PAS une comédie romantique**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà.

Je le hais parce que je l'aime.

Ca m'est arrivé. Pourquoi ? C'est sensé n'arriver que dans les livres, les merdiques petites comédies romantiques ! Merde, merde, merde !

Ca n'était _pas_ sensé arriver !

Pourquoi du jour au lendemain, - alors qu'avant, tout avait toujours été pareil, -_pourquoi_ a-t-il fallu que cela change ? Une seconde. Une foutue seconde de merde et voilà.

Je suis tombée amoureuse.

Amoureuse. La belle affaire. Le beau mot. Les sentiments niaiseux, les bébés phoques en peluche, les licornes volantes, les oursons à la guimauve, les pommes d'amooouuurr...

Une connerie, ouais ! La pire arnaque du monde même ! Comment peut-on faire d'une telle horreur un tel outil commercial ? D'un tel sentiment d'impuissance, d'un tel déchaînement, le rêve de millions d'êtres humains ?

Comment peut-on faire croire que l'enfer est le bonheur absolu ?

Non, faudrait qu'on m'explique, vraiment. Dites-moi ! _Dites-moi _!

Reprends ton souffle, reprends ton souffle, contrôles tes mouvements, tes mains le long des hanches. Serres-les bien forts. Oui. Concentres-toi sur autre chose que la rage. Vas-y, tu peux le faire. Si tu frappes le mur du poing, tu vas juste t'exploser les phalanges, tu vas saigner, pleurer, hurler, de douleur, de peine, de désespoir, et tu vas vouloir te suicider du haut de la tour. Alors, non. Gardes-tes bras contre le corps. Concentres-toi.

Oublier. Ne pas penser.

Mais les souvenirs reviennent. Comment penser à ne pas penser ? Comment ne pas penser à ce à quoi l'on pense de ne pas penser ? Hein ? C'est impossible. Si quelque chose vous préoccupe, votre cerveau s'arrangera pour que vous y reveniez toujours. C'est un salaud de la pire espère. Oui, oui. Vous avez bien entendu. J'ai traité un organe de salaud. Si tant est bien qu'on pourrait appeler ça un organe, et pas plutôt le chemin le plus court pour les brasiers infernaux et les supplices éternels.

Enfin rien n'est jamais éternel. On finit bien par mourir.

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de paradis. Un enfer, tout au plus. Et encore. De toute façon, ce n'est pas dans l'après qu'on trouve l'horreur, c'est _avant_. C'est la vie. Cette putain de vie que vous devez vivre... On vous dit que mourir c'est mal, que la vie est le bien le plus précieux, mais qu'est ce qu'on en sait ? Hein ? On en sait quoi ? Qui est revenu d'entre les morts pour nous raconter ça ?

HEIN ?

Si je veux me suicider, je peux bien le faire !

Non. Non. N'oublies pas. Concentres-toi. Oublier. Refouler. Cacher. Diminuer. Laisse-les s'évanouir dans un coin, enfonces-les dans les tréfonds de ta mémoire. Tu n'es pas suicidaire.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce jour la existe ? Pourquoi est-il soudainement arrivé, et pourquoi ces mots débiles ont changé ma vie en une folie monstrueuse ? Comme s'il ne les avait jamais prononcés avant !

Là, vous vous dites, mais qui est donc ce mec dont elle a bien pu tomber complètement amoureuse à cause de trois misérables mots ? Non parce que ça devait être un gars bien particulier, quand même.

Et oui. C'est Drago Malefoy.

...

...

...

...

Naan. J'deconne.

Bien sûr que non, c'est pas cet abruti, pas ce petit con.

C'est bien pire, bien pire.

Nott ? Blaise ? Non plus. Qui vous a fourré ces conneries dans le crâne ? Franchement !

Severus Rogue ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Si la situation n'était pas aussi tragique, je me serais marrée, vraiment.

Mais non. Ma situation est tragique.  
N'empêche que j'aurais peut-être préféré. Oh merde. Je suis vraiment atteinte.

Vous ne savez pas qui c'est hein... déjà, comment être sûr que c'est un garçon ? Peut-être est-ce Ginny, ou... Luna. Qui sait.

Non.

Même ça. Même _ça_ j'aurais préféré.

Alors qui est-ce ? Qui est-ce ?

Ron.

Bien sûr que non. Si ça avait été lui... tout aurait été si simple. Après tout, je suis quand même sa petite amie...  
Ça aurait été l'idéal.

Il ne reste plus qu'une seule personne. Vous aurez deviné.

Je le hais parce que je l'aime, après tout. Cela ne laissait pas beaucoup de possibilités.

Harry. Harry. Harry !

Tout mais pas Harry ! N'importe qui mais pas LUI ! Pas mon meilleur ami, pas le mec de Gin', pas le meilleur ami de mon copain ! Pas...

Alors dites-moi... dites-moi.

Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous faire une confidence. Mourir, ce n'est pas si dur que l'on croit. Je vais monter en fait. Frapper le mur, laisser les larmes, perdre la tête et laisser mon instinct me guider. Je vais prendre la cape, sortir, monter tranquillement les escaliers, j'observerais le ciel, ses étoiles, les compterais histoire de voir si quelqu'un viendra me sauver à la dernière minute, et puis je sauterais. Peut-être qu'ils me retrouveront, peut-être pas. Mais je pense que la première option a le plus de pourcentage de réussite. Dommage. Je préfèrerais que personne ne soit témoin du massacre de mon corps ensanglanté.

Même Sirius. Même Sirius j'aurais préféré.

Je sais que je suis lâche, mais tant pis. Je préfère mourir que me résoudre à souffrir autant pour un amour non partagé, tout en vivant un amour que je ne partage pas, et en étant témointe, chaque jour, de l'amour partagé entre mon amour non partagé et la sœur de l'amour que je ne partage pas. Oui, plutôt mourir.

Alors je vais sauter.

Et voilà.

* * *

_Un suicide que j'aurais bien mis dans Ghost si ça n'avait pas été un recueil fandom Naruto =)_

_Des Reviews pour ce truc foireux ?  
_


End file.
